Animal X- The Beginning
by nirvanafan41
Summary: A new mutant team of superheroes that can change into animals.


Animal X and how it all began  
  
On a late summer's night in the wilderness of the Amazon, an explorer was searching for something. He knew exactly what he was looking for but the question was, whether he would find it or not. Many explorers had died in the search for this.thing. The man, named Callum Richardson, was fully aware of this. Every moment of everyday, he thought about this. He couldn't help it. No-one could.  
  
The thing he was after was, well not really a thing, but a being of some sort. It was unnatural, not human, almost mutated. The reason Callum was trying to find it anyway was because of the money that was involved if the.thing was caught. Callum was a big gambler. He had lost all of his money and earnings on a simple game of poker which had went terribly wrong.  
  
He had a wife, two children, a girl and a boy aged 13 and 15. He would have been on the dole if he hadn't have taken up this, shall we call it, mission. Callum was a young man at 32 and would have never have thought what could have happened on that night was true.  
  
One night, whilst walking through the jungles of the Amazon, Callum was faced by a man, who was wearing nothing but a cloth and tattoo. Of course, Callum was scared and startled. A man had just jumped out on him from nowhere. As Callum gazed at the mysterious man closely, he noticed the tattoo. It was in the shape of an 'X'. He stared at it for a moment. It didn't look right. As he looked more closely, he saw a picture that was starting to come out behind the 'X' shape. It looked odd at first, but as the shape got darker, it became clearer to see what it was. It was a bear, but it was standing on two legs. He looked even closer and noticed that the face on the bear didn't look right. It looked odd, and strange.  
  
Callum stood back and watched as the skin of the man became darker, just like the tattoo. Then little hairs started to grow quickly out of his skin. 'What was happening to him?' Callum thought. He gazed oddly at the unknown man. The hairs got bigger and blacker every second. Now Callum knew what was going on. The man was somehow turning into the animal that was on his tattoo. How could he have got that tattoo anyway in the middle of the Amazon?  
  
Callum started to refocus his eyes, but by this time the man had turned fully into a walking black bear. His face was half mutated though. It looked distorted and angry. Callum didn't know what to think. What was this.thing?  
  
The man spoke quietly, but clearly in a familiar voice to Callum. 'Do not be afraid', it said. Callum in a distorted trembling voice said back, 'Who are you?' The man answered back in a slightly louder voice, 'I don't know, that's the problem. One day, when I was an ordinary man, someone.something approached me and said, 'You are the one. He then called upon the spirits and made me like this. That was 4 years ago now. I have been living here ever since, trying to survive with my beastly appearance.'  
  
'Can you control your.morphing?'  
  
'I haven't tried to yet. Please sir, will you help me?'  
  
'I.I don't know if I can.'  
  
Callum leaned forward and touched the tattoo. He felt an urge of electricity through his body. 'AARRRRGGGHHHH', he screamed.  
  
'Don't touch that!'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Oh no, Oh no! This has happened before!'  
  
'What.what happened before?'  
  
'This!'  
  
An amazing bolt of electricity shot up from the ground into the atmosphere right in front of Callum. The bolt lowered slowly down so it was level with Callum's eyes. A figure appeared sitting on the bolt while the lightning was still startling Callum. The figure was trying to say something. It shouted aloud for all to hear:  
  
'Take this child, oh mighty one,  
  
Let him be the one he chooses,  
  
For he shall have the power of the gods.'  
  
'The thing he'll most want to be,  
  
Shall be granted with ease,  
  
And to those who try to stop him,  
  
They shall be crucified next to Jesus'  
  
'Choose wisely my friend'  
  
The bolt immediately shot back into the ground. Electricity was pouring through his veins. Startled and frightened, he tried to move.But he couldn't. Callum could not move at all. The other man looked almost ashamed of himself.  
  
'What have I done?' the man shouted. Callum now could feel his bones starting to come back to life. He slowly but surely started to walk away. But again there was another bolt of lightning which came from the sky this time. There was another spirit now.  
  
  
  
'And you, you shall be punished,  
  
Punished so harshly,  
  
Mankind could not explain'  
  
The man fell to the floor on his knees. 'Please no,' he screamed. But the damage had already been done. Callum stood back as he watched the spirit take the man with him back to the underworld. Callum suddenly realised he'd have to get out of here, so he did so as quickly as he could.  
  
The next day after all had been almost forgotten, Callum went to the zoo with his wife and children 


End file.
